Unwanted Family
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: What would happen if Dr. Stein had family and one of them showed up at his front door. Then when the family member met one of the DWMA students and fell in love who does Dr. Stein take it. This summery sucks and it's not a yaoi pairing at all, everyone is straight in the story.
1. And the Guest Arrives

**Me: oh gosh i started to watch soul eater again and I totally forgot about my Akatsuki member story, i promise everyone that i will have it up soon i'm almost done with the 11 chapter.**

**Blueberry(my beannie boo stuff animal): and if she doesn't me and her other 4 beanie boos are going to beat her to death *smiles***

**Me: *looks at Blueberry and screams* AH TALKING STUFFED ANIMALS *faints***

**Lord Death: *holds Blueberry* wow i didn't think she would faint because I made the stuffed animal talk**

**Death the kid: *sighs* father *shakes head***

**Maka: Rosalen-sama does not own Soul Eater but she does own a beanie boo. well about five of them really.**

**Black*Star: and the awesome me will be better than anyone else in this story *loud laugh***

**Me: *looks at Black*Star* you remind me of Prussia from Hetalia World Series**

* * *

Chapter 1

He lived alone in his house working on experiments and being the mad scientist everyone one knew. But Stein never thought that one day a little girl would show up on his front doorstep with a suitcase by her feet and a note in her hand.

"My name is Alice Stein," the girl bow and Stein stood there staring at the white hair girl in front of him, "my mother sent me here saying that I have problems and to give you this," Alice handed Stein the letter and he read it. After reading it about five times Stein moved out of the way and grabbed Alice's suitcase.

"Come inside before you catch a cold," Alice walked in, "I'll make us some tea."

Quite filled the room as Alice and Stein sat on opposite sofas with the table between them and with their tea on top.

"You're my uncle right," Alice asked picking up her tea and taking a sip. Stein just nodded pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I guess so," he took a drag of the cancer stick in his mouth keeping his eyes closed.

"Then why aren't you treating me better," Alice set the cup down then crossed her arms and glared at the man in front of her wither multi-color eyes; one violet blue and the other red.

"How old are you again," Stein glared back at her.

"I'm 14 uncle," Alice almost growled but held back her anger but picked up her tea instead.

"Well I might teach students your age or a little older then you but I have never care for any," he didn't hold back his anger as the two basically had a staring contest but that quickly ended when someone came bursting through the front door making Alice jump and spill her hot tea on her white and black skirt.

"Ow ow ow," the cup dropped to the floor and shattered as a red hair man walked in and saw the two. He noticed that the girl got up and walked to the spear room that Stein is letting her use for showering and changing since the room was a mess with papers/ once the door shut Stein looked at the red head man who was grabbing the broom and bust pan to clean up the broken cup.

"Who was the girl Stein," the man asked standing up and walking over the trash can.

"She's my niece Spirit," the gray hair man said blowing smoke out. Spirit dropped the broom in shock.

"I don't believe you Stein," he yelled going to stand in front of his former mister, "you don't have any family."

"That's not exactly true. I do have family I just don't talk them anymore do to some… disagreement" Stein stated taking a long drag out of the cigarette and blowing out smoke.

Alice leaned against the door of the room listening to the males talk after she changed into her pjs.

"A disagreements. Is that what you call it uncle. I would have to say that the family just doesn't understand us," Alice mumbled under her breath as she looked at the bed that was in the room. She noticed a small part that she could sleep on. She walked over the bathroom and flipped on the light then went back into the room and turned off the light. She could still see as she walked through the mounds of paper on the floor to what seems like a queen size bed. Crawling into the bed after grabbing her favorite blanket and pillow, which she brought from home, she instantly fell asleep.

"Um Stein do you think she is okay in there," Spirit asked looking at the door where Alice had entered. They forgot about her for an hour because they were talking.

"I'll check on her once you leave," Stein got up anyways and he looked at the clock which it was already 8pm, "I think you should be heading home Spirit," Stein looked at the red head who was walking to the door yawning.

"I was going to do that anyways. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Spirit walked out of the house leaving the mad scientist alone. He sighed and walked over the room. Knocking once and not receiving an answer a few minute later Stein walked in to make sure she was okay but he never suspected to find her sleeping on the somewhat messy bed. Seeing Alice made Stein smile and walk over to the sleeping girl. To be honest Stein liked taking care of the children in his family but when they found out the he was crazy well the family didn't trust him anymore. Alice made a noise that made her sound like a cat. Stein leaned forward and kissed her forehead then head back to the door.

"Goodnight Alice," he said walking out an closed the door quietly so he wouldn't wake her up and went to go do some work and get his niece into the DWNA.

* * *

Pwease tell me how good this is


	2. Welcome to the DWMA and here's your gift

**Me: yahoo chapter 2 up.**

**Icy: cool *bored tone***

**Soul: you two are weird  
**

**Emiko: hi everyone**

**Me: everyone hide it's my best friend from school *giggles***

**Emiko: hey *yells***

**Me: hi *smies and runs off with Emiko after me***

**Kidd: *sighs* Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Soul Eater characters or there sayings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice woke up the sound of rain coming from outside. 'Why must is rain,' she sighed and ran a hand through her white hair catching knots in doing so.

"I hope you are up Alice. I have breakfast ready and a school outfit for you," Stein yelled through the door then walked away.

"I have school," Alice said and looked around the room seeing it completely dark. She didn't mind the dark but she wasn't a big fan of it being as most of her life she lived in the dark. Alice sighed and shook her head not wanting to dwell on the pass. "This is a new start for me and I'm going to make the best of it," she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light again, "I will show my mother and father that I can be better than them," Alice looked in the mirror watching as her multi-color eyes glowed bright.

"Will you eat already Alice it wouldn't be good if you are late on the first day of school," Stein said with an evil smirk on his face as he took a sip of coffee.

"You are evil uncle, enrolling me without telling me first," Alice pouted but started eating anyways.

"So, you showed up yesterday without giving warning," Stein got up.

"That wasn't my fault though," Alice finished eating and took her food over to the sink.

"Just go get ready," Stein stated holding up an outfit for Alice to wear. The girl glared at her uncle then grabbed the outfit and walked into her room to change.

* * *

Stein stood at the top of the steps waiting on Alice. After his niece changed they left.

"Why are there so many steps uncle," Alice breathed out placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Stein just stared at her pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He found it odd how much older she looked in her new outfit.

"Come on we need to head to the death room," he looked up at the sky at the dark clouds, "I believe it is going to rain so let's hurry," Stein started to walk into the school. Slice sighed and smiled then followed after him.

They both entered the death room, Stein's footsteps echoing while Alice was quite even though her shoes would normally make noise if they were on another person.

"Well hello hello HELLO," Alice jumped at the sound of the voice making her trip up the steps. Stein caught her before she could face plant into the floor, "oh sorry about that," Alice looked up to see a red head ma. 'That's the one from last night,' she thought and then saw him; the grim reaper himself, Lord Death.

"Lord Death," Alice bowed finally being able to meet the person she looked up to.

"There is no need for that. You must be Alice," Lord Death said his tone cheerful and loving.

"FATHER," someone yelled causing Alice to jump so high that when she landed she landed on her butt.

"Yes Kidd," Lord Death sighed as a boy walked in followed by two girls on either side of him.

"Black*star managed to destroy the school again and I won't tolerate that anymore," Kidd stated ignoring Alice completely.

"Haha you're just upset that I will surpass God you day," laughing came from one of the giant guillotines. Alice looked up to see a blue hair boy. She just shook her head thinking that the boy would fall off soon.

"Black*star will you get down from there" a girl with sandy blonde held up in pigtails sighed.

"Maka is right Black*star" a white hair boy said

Alice just stared at the group and watched the boy name Black*star fall and a black hair girl run over to him to see if he was all right.

"I feel out of place now," Alice said in a nonchalant tone making everyone turn to look at her.

* * *

"So everyone this is Alice. She is new to the DWMA," Lord Death said pointing over to Alice who stood between Spirit and Stein. They all stared at her. Alice started to fidget as they did so.

'She is so symmetrical,' Kidd thought as he looked at her. Her new outfit was symmetrical; knee high black boots with a red butterfly on the sides with white laces. Mid-thigh black shorts with a white belt. A red strapless shirt with a black jacket that has a white butterfly on the back (think of Kyoko from fruits basket in her gang days, that jacket and a red choker with a blue and violet butterfly pedant to top off the outfit. But as Kidd looked at Alice in the eyes he became depressed.

"Not symmetrical at all," Kidd sat down with a cloud over his head.

"Um is he alright," Alice asked slightly worried about the boy.

"Yeah he's fine," Liz said sighing.

"So Alice, are you a weapon or miester," Maka asked. Alice looked at her than at Stein.

"She's a…"

"Miester," Alice cut her uncle off receiving a glare from the man. Death looked at them and then shrugged.

"Why don't all of you show her around the school," Death titled his head to the side. Maka and the other nodded. Patty grabbed Alice and started to pull her towards the door. Once the door shut behind the students Death turned to Stein.

"I don't know Lord Death she is part Miester and weapon but she is something else as well," Stein stated in a bored tine.

"But she is your niece isn't she. You should know," Spirit shouted.

"Spirit that doesn't mean he knows," Lord Death said with a sigh.

* * *

"So Alice how are you liking the school so far," Tsubaki asked as they walked around the school.

"Um it's big and confusing," she said looking at the walls as they walked down the hall, "is there a music and training room her," Alice asked her eyes glowing slightly.

"Yes there is, would you like to see them," Maka said walked towards the training room first," they all heard clashes of metal against metal.

"I wonder who they are fighting now," Liz sighed and Soul pushed open the door.

"Ah it's Ox against Tyler and Samuel is the weapon," Patty giggled as Ox fell to the ground in defeat.

"Now get out of our site you weakling," Tyler growled causing Ox and his partner to bolt out of the room.

"Oi Tyler, we would like you and Samuel to meet Alice she is new here," Soul smiled as Tyler looked over and the weapon transformed back into a human.

"alice we woud like you to meet Tyler and samual," kidd said.

"tyler is the one with black hair," liz pointed to tyler as an evil grin formed acrossed his face and his red eyes grew dark.

"and the red head is samual," Patty smiled and pointed to samual who wave standing next to his brother with a nice smile and soft blue yes.

"they are weapons without a miester," Tsubaki added as alice in that bit of information. Then something clicked inside her and alice started to walk closer to the boys.

"so you two don't have a miester," she asked standing in front of the boys who must have also felt the same click her felt.

"would you like to our miester then little girl," tyler asked with a smug tone in his voice. Alice just smiled and leaned forward for only the boys could hear her.

"do you think you two can handle a lot of spirit energy boys," she straightened up and smiled at them.

"do you think you wont cut yourself on our blades princess (I'm so sorry if this sounds wrong to anyone I don't mean for it to)," samual added.

"I'm sure I can deal with a few cuts," alice stated as maka and the group stared at them.

"I guess even the wildest of animals can be tames by the innocent," Liz stated as they all watched as the two weapons finally earning a miester even if she is new to all of this and might not know what to day.

* * *

**Maka: review or I'll take you soul**

**Me: me lovith that line :3**


End file.
